1. Field
Example embodiments relates to an image sensor, a fabrication method thereof, and a device comprising the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor transforms photonic images into electrical signals. Recent advances in computer and communication industries have led to strong demands in high performance image sensors in various consumer electronic devices including digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game devices, security cameras, and medical micro cameras.
Specially, an MOS image sensor can be driven easily and implemented using various scanning methods. Also, the size of a product can be minimized since digital signal processing circuits can be integrated into a single chip, and the manufacturing cost can be reduced MOS process technology can be reused. Also, small power consumption makes easy to apply MOS image sensors to battery-powered products. Therefore, with the advances in implementation of high resolution MOS image sensors the use of MOS image sensors has been rapidly increased.